El que quiera entender
by La Kalaka
Summary: No más miedo a entregar, mis labios sin antes mirar, no más miedo a acariciar nuestros cuerpos y soñar... Un HarryRon: Aceptar un amor así no es fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Y para ese amor, se necesita Valor.


Para Cris...   
  
  
**El que quiera entender...**   
  
  
  
  
_Cuánto he de esperar   
para al fin poder hallar   
a esa mitad de mi   
que me acompañe a vivir_

  
  
  
Sólo es un roce, pero ya estoy temblando; sólo es su voz, pero mis piernas se contraen, se paralizan y se doblan bajo un peso que se ha vuelto inmenso en un segundo.   
  
¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a mentir?   
  
¿Por qué seguimos este juego absurdo, engañando al mundo con una fachada de "mejores amigos" que ninguno de los dos se cree? Sabemos muy bien lo que sentimos el uno por el otro, pero los dos nos negamos el traerlo a la mente; poner esas cartas sobre las mesa y abrir los ojos al hecho tan evidente que es, porque simplemente eso nos aterra. A Ron más que a mí. En honor a la verdad, la idea no es de lo más agradable, saber que incluso en ese aspecto eres tan "diferente" del resto. Hay más, sí, es cierto, ¿pero nosotros precisamente?   
  
Y así estamos, nos miramos, nos hablamos y ponemos a Hermione como barrera, haciendo pensar a todo el mundo que ella es la tentativa manzana de la discordia entre este trío inseparable. Cuán distinta es la verdad.   
  
Ella funge como la barrera que nos impide dejarnos llevar por estos impulsos aterradores, empujando lejos los deseos de cercanías, de roces, de miradas comprometedoras a cortas distancias. De conocer sus ojos en todos sus matices y que él conozca los míos. De Besarnos.   
  
Y él lucha fieramente contra ese sentimiento.   
  
Y al hacerlo me hiere más profundamente de lo que él cree.   
  
Ron... a veces quisiera matarte a golpes por ser tan tremendo imbécil. Y sin embargo, me complazco íntimamente al ver que tu lucha no te ha llevado más lejos de mí.   
  
Te he descubierto mirándome de lejos, en el pupitre vecino por tu afán de negarte lo que verdaderamente sientes. Escudado en Hermione, quien ya está harta de tu temor. Y de mi timidez. Alzas la cabeza entre el pelo enmarañado, tus ojos celestes tan fijos en mí que puedo sentirlo. El temblor de tu voz y ese rubor furtivo que se escapa muy a tu pesar cuando pides que te pase la pluma y yo accedo con dedos torpes y temblorosos a acercarla hacia ti.   
  
¿Por qué debemos fingir tan así, Ron?   
  
¿Crees que me gusta?   
  
Lo sé, tengo miedo, pero también me estoy cansando.   
  
Si seguiré fingiendo, será por consideración a ti.   
  
Pero no esperes que lo haga eternamente.   
  
  
  
  
  


_Nadé tiempo en un mar   
de apariencias y ahogué el amor..._

  
  
  
Idiota, idiota, idiota.   
  
Estampo mi cabeza contra la pared del dormitorio. Con un demonio, no quería hacerle eso, no quería que creyera que lo odiaba, que me importo más yo, que él.   
  
Francamente no es cierto.   
  
¡No!   
  
Pero lo acabo de hacer, acabo de darle a Harry un puñetazo sin siquiera importarme el verdadero significado de lo que ha hecho hace unos minutos, debido a mi maldito miedo. Pero... es que... Merlín, es tan difícil aceptar lo que me está pasando. Hermione tiene razón al gritarme.   
  
Acaba de salir tras Harry.   
  
Me dejo resbalar por la pared y hundo mi cabeza entre mis rodillas. ¿Por qué no simplemente lo acepto?, soy un Gryffindor, se supone que soy valiente, y que el valor no sólo son hechos heroicos.   
  
Es lo que piensa mi padre, y le creo.   
  
El valor implica vivir de acuerdo a nuestras convicciones, sin importar lo que el resto piense de ti. Y cobardía es detenerse por un simple "qué dirán". Gente intolerante hay en todos lados. Ellos nunca faltarán. Jamás lo harán. Vivir es parte de eso.   
  
Y el amor tiene que ver mucho con el valor.   
  
Harry lo comprendió y lo arriesgó todo aun sabiendo que esta podría ser mi posible reacción.   
  
Eres un imbécil, Ronald Weasley.   
  
Suspiro, una lágrima se me escapa y mi mano sube distraídamente a mis labios hasta tocarlos.   
  
Puedo sentir su sabor, recordar la sensación de esa tibieza y su suavidad húmeda y dulce acariciando mi boca. Fue suave, tierno y tan desesperado por expresarme lo que sentía. Encontré amor y súplicas por perdonarle lo que estaba haciendo. El mensaje era tan claro. Necesitaba mi respuesta, saber al fin si mi amor era más que mi miedo. Decirme lo que me amaba y necesitaba.   
  
Fue corto, fue intenso y su final...   
  
... un fiasco.   
  
Todo por mi culpa.   
  
Estoy revolucionado, escucho voces afuera, seremos valientes, pero es obvio que chismosos también. Si salgo tras él, una avalancha de miradas me llegarán, de preguntas nunca hechas, a excepción de unos cuantos audaces.   
  
Recuerdo el beso.   
  
Amor.   
  
Miedo.   
  
Mi mente asustada enmudeciendo a mi corazón.   
  
Y sin embargo disfrutando sus labios en los míos.   
  
Y mis manos alejándolo, mi rostro ardiendo cuando digerí que sentía exactamente lo mismo que él, y entonces...   
  
Furia.   
  
Gritos y mi puño impactando en su rostro.   
  
Recuerdo sus ojos, abiertos, enormes de sorpresa y también de decepción.   
  
Bastó para que mi cerebro se acallara y mi corazón gritara mi error.   
  
Pero era tarde, él ya había escapado de la habitación.   
  
¿Qué hago?   
  
  


_...no se puede ocultar   
el perfume de una flor_

  
  
  
No quiero temer, ya no más. Esto no se puede ocultar.   
  
Está decidido, ya no más.   
  
Me levanto con un firme propósito en la mente: al diablo el mundo y lo que piensen. Esto es de los dos. Y de los dos será y nada más. No será el mundo el que mate mi amor.   
  
Me giro rápido y busco en el baúl de Harry. No me toma mucho tiempo hasta que el Mapa del Merodeador está en mis manos. No puedo evitar el sonreír, soy la única persona en todo este castillo a la que Harry permite meterse en su baúl cuantas veces le venga en gana. Es mi privilegio, solo mío.   
  
La palabra idiota dirigida a mí mismo, se cuela de nuevo en mi cabeza.   
  
Pero eso lo arreglaré en este mismo segundo. Observo los puntos y descubro a Hermione e incluso a mi hermana, ya lejos de Harry, era de esperarse. Harry no soporta que nadie lo vea llorar, es algo que lo avergüenza tan profundamente que lo entiendo bien.   
  
Adoramos a Hermione, pero hay cosas que sólo nosotros dos nos compartimos sin miedo alguno.   
  
Excepto esto...   
  
Mi mirada sólo se encuentra en el pergamino y en su nombre, e ignoro las miradas y los cuchicheos de los curiosos Gryffindors a mi alrededor.   
  
Nada importa, sólo él.   
  


_Y volveré a buscarte   
allí hasta donde estés,   
tan sólo quiero amarte   
y poder tener   
alguien en que apoyarme   
alguien en quien volcar   
todo el amor que cercenó el qué dirán ..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Cómo se arregla esto?   
  
Miro la trampilla por la que ha desaparecido Harry. Ginny suspira consternada y mueve la cabeza tan decepcionada como yo.   
  
Quisiéramos matarlo, matarlos a los dos. A uno por salir corriendo cuando debió luchar, y al otro por ser el desconsiderado insensible número uno del mundo mágico. Pero en este momento tengo unos incontrolables deseos de ahorcar al idiota de Ron. Menudo Gryffindor resultaste, Ronald.   
  
Y la biblioteca no tiene respuestas.   
  
¡Detesto no tener soluciones!   
  
Los dos tienen razón al decirme que no todo puede estar bajo mi control. Sin embargo, esta es de las cosas que más me gustaría controlar en este momento. Creo que voy a gritar, y si Malfoy se aparece en este segundo, va a correr sangre.   
  
Oh, querida Ginny, tenemos un problema y es hora de que pensemos en Plan B para solucionar esto: ¿Podrías traer a tu hermano a rastras y meterlo a la torre de Astronomía de una bendita patada en el culo?.   
Aún no termino la oración cuando tú ya te estás dando la vuelta con esa mirada de determinación Gryffindor tan característica. Va a correr sangre.   
  
Sin embargo, no ha dado ni cuatro pasos cuando vemos aparecer al final del corredor a una silueta alta y negra de distintivo cabello rojo, corriendo como si el alma se le fuera en ello. Ginny se queda paralizada de sorpresa, y yo sólo puedo abrir los ojos más grandes que los de una lechuza al descubrir en su rostro algo que no había antes.   
  
Aceptación.   
  
¡Merlín, Gracias!   
  
Frenar tan de súbito su carrera al vernos casi lo manda de narices al suelo, ve a Ginny, luego a mí, e ignora olímpicamente nuestras miradas de reproche.   
  
_"Harry" _   
  
Eso es lo único que dice y lo único que basta para nosotras. Con su mirada tan llena de determinación y su voz anhelante entendemos el mensaje. Señalamos como una sola hacia arriba, a la trampilla y sin demora él se lanza sobre la escalerilla, empuja y no cede. Harry es tan endemoniadamente previsor a veces.   
  
Nos encogemos levemente, ¿qué pasará?   
  
¿La determinación de Ron se esfumará?, ¿Cederá y se marchará?   
  
Son segundos de angustia que acaban al ver a Ron sacar su varita y exclamar con firmeza "Alohomora". Éste es el Ron que nos gusta ver, decidido y dispuesto a todo por enmendar su error. Ni el haber corrido una distancia tan larga te detiene, ¿verdad, querido Ron?   
  
Vemos su figura alta, subir y desaparecer.   
  
Ginny me da un codazo, señala arriba.   
  
Sí, somos unas entrometidas y quizás Voyeur en potencia si esto acaba bien. ¿Qué importa?, sólo queremos que ese par de dos sea feliz. Así que nos encaramamos y trasponemos esa dichosa trampilla.   
  
La torre de Astronomía es lo menos parecido a un aula; no hay paredes, sólo un techo flotante que en la noche se vuelve transparente como el del Gran Comedor. Los asientos están arrumbados a un lado y el aula está totalmente libre, es ahí donde nos metemos para ver transcurrir la escena.   
  
Harry sigue recargado en las almenas de la torre. Su vista hacia el cielo rojizo del atardecer, no es difícil adivinar que eso le hace pensar en Ron, y mi pensamiento no es errado al verlo agachar la cabeza y encorvar su cuerpo bajo el peso del dolor.   
  
Harry no llora desgarrándose, no grita y clama al cielo la injusticia que le ha hecho. Harry simplemente mira sin mirar y llora por dentro, mientras las lágrimas en sus ojos son mudos testimonios de su dolor. Así lo sé, a fuerza de mirarlo.   
  
Ron también lo sabe, porque sus pasos antes cautelosos, se aceleran un poco más. Extiende sus brazos hacia adelante, ansioso por alcanzarlo y nosotras nos miramos y enlazamos las manos temerosas y emocionadas, ¿qué pasará?   
  
Y Ron se detiene a tres pasos de él. Sus manos extendidas.   
  
- Vete...   
  
La voz de Harry es tan dolida que incluso siento que mi corazón se estruja, pero nada se compara a lo de Ron, quien se encoge sobre sí mismo y parece incapaz de tomar una decisión coherente, debatiéndose entre bajar o no los brazos. Ginny y yo estamos nerviosas, ¿por qué tienen que ser tan...?, hombres al fin y al cabo.   
  
- ...quiero estar solo, Hermione...   
  
Ginny y yo dejamos salir el aire al comprender que Harry aún no se percata de la presencia de Ron y optamos por incorporarnos, esos dos están tan absortos en sus asuntos que ni cuenta se dan que estamos aquí escondidas como dos bobas.   
  
¿Y qué hace nuestro torpe pelirrojo?   
  
Se anima y más cerca de él, posa su mano con suavidad rayando en el miedo. Sabe que ha hecho mal y teme su reacción; volteo hacia Ginny y ella sonríe: confianza, Ron no dará marcha atrás.   
  
  


_Que en asuntos del corazón   
no hay regla de dos.   
Que somos distintos, somos iguales   
no más guetos, alza la voz._

  
  
  
  
Duele tanto, demasiado, había esperado miedo, sorpresa o confusión, pero nunca gritos y golpes de su parte.   
  
¿Es que tanto te asusta, Ron?   
  
Suspira, mientras seca sus propias lágrimas, la tarde es roja como el cabello de Ron y siente que ha sido una pésima decisión haber huido hacia la torre de Astronomía a esas horas en que el cielo le recuerda tanto su pelo.   
  
Rojo, brillante, maravilloso.   
  
Siente aquellas ganas que ya nunca podrán ser satisfechas, los sueños de tenerlo recostado contra sí mientras juguetea con sus cabellos, reír juntos sin importarles nada, abrazarse a él en las noches de lluvia cuando Voldemort irrumpa en sus sueños, buscándose en la oscuridad hasta encontrarse y dormir al calor de ese cuerpo tan querido. En el único sitio donde se sienta protegido e incluso amado.   
  
Ya no más.   
  
Quizá hubiese sido mejor seguir fingiendo. Al menos podría acercarse a él con la confianza que da la amistad. Recargarse en su hombro después de un día de duro entrenamiento de Quidditch. Mojarse con su sudor. Fingir cansancio y pasarle un brazo por los hombros y ser conducido con cuidado y amor hacia la Sala Común, como hacen dos buenos amigos.   
  
Tocó su mejilla húmeda.   
  
Ya no más. No migajas de ese amor. O es todo o nada.   
  
Este es el último año en Hogwarts y Voldemort es su futuro más próximo, no habrá vuelta de hoja.   
  
Es entonces cuando siente la mano posarse en su hombro tan sutil y lentamente que tarda unos segundos en reaccionar al contacto.   
  
- ¡¡Hermione, por favor, no entien...!!   
  
El grito muere a la mitad al darse la vuelta y descubrir, no los ojos marrones de su amiga. Sino los ojos celestes de Ron. Abre la boca, incapaz de articular frase alguna, o de entender qué hace ahí la persona que lo ha rechazado tan violentamente hace unos minutos. El que ha mandado al demonio su amor debido a su miedo.   
  
Siente la rabia, pero antes de abrir la boca, lo ve bajar la mirada, rojo al igual que su pelo.   
  
- Perdón...   
  
Es apenas un hilito de voz. Pero sabe lo que le ha costado.   
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - susurra, le ha oído perfectamente. Pero eso no basta.   
  
Hermione y Ginny en su escondite bufan, saben del orgullo de Harry. Ron tendrá que pasar la prueba o todo se irá por el caño.   
  
- Soy un idiota, ¿verdad? - musita Ron mirándolo a los ojos.   
  
Ojos de cielo brillantes y acuosos, suplicantes y llenos de tantas palabras que regala con la mirada.   
  
Harry lo entiende, pero no es suficiente. Sus ojos verdes le reclaman ese algo más y Ron enmudece, mira al suelo. Se prometió que no iba a ser cobarde. Es el séptimo año, es primavera y Voldemort aparecerá de un momento a otro.   
  
Harry enfrentaría su destino, solo. Sin él para amarlo y cuidarlo.   
  
Al final Voldemort y él.   
  
Sin él para apoyarlo y llenar sus vigilias cuando su Némesis lo acose. Sin poder protegerlo y alejar sus demonios cuando más lo necesite.   
  
¿Y si ... muriera?   
  
¿Y si muriera creyendo que su amor no le importó?   
  
De nada serviría llorarle a un cadáver y llenarse de culpas durante toda una vida por no haber abierto los ojos a tiempo.   
  
Eso nunca.   
  
Esta vez sus dos manos se deslizan por sus brazos, hasta engarzarse en su hombros. Lo siente estremecer. Y el valor lo inunda, las dudas han dejado de existir. Tira de él y deja que sus brazos se enreden en su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo, aspirando el aroma del muchacho de cabellos negros.   
  
- Nunca estarás solo, eres lo más importante... para mí. - murmura.   
  
- Ron...   
  
- Te... yo Harry... yo te... quiero... teamo - susurra con torpeza llena de desesperación.   
  
- Gracias...   
  
Se abrazan con mas fuerza, intentando fundirse en el otro.   
  
  
_"Sé que tu cuerpo, me puede hablar"_   
  
  
- Hasta el final, Harry, si morimos... seré feliz si es contigo. - susurra a su oído.   
  
- Hasta el final... Ron. - murmura separándose lo suficiente para verse en sus ojos, sin dejar que sus brazos los dejen de estrechar.   
  
Y es física y química a la vez.   
  
Las distancias se vuelven nada, y dos seres se vuelven uno con el mundo y entre ellos mismos.   
  
Los ojos se cierran para ver dentro del otro.   
  
Los labios se unen y con ellos dos cuerpos y dos vidas.   
  
Hasta el final.   
  
  


_No más miedo a entregar   
mis labios sin antes mirar,   
no más miedo a acariciar   
nuestros cuerpos y soñar._

  
  
  
  
  
Y mientras ellos se aman cuando la tarde muere. Una castaña y una pelirroja lloran y celebran el principio de algo cercano a un final.   
  
Lo que digan los demás ya no importará.   
  


Porque el que quiera entender...   
  
**... que entienda.**   
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

**Nació:** el 20 de Agosto del 2003 

**Versión definitiva:** 25 de Agosto del 2003 

**Comments:** Fic regalo y tributo para esa maravillosa dibujante que es Cris, porque es ella la musa culpable de semejante inspiración, gracias a sus oekakis Ron x Harry que tanto adoro *_*-. Y es debido a mi enooorme frustración de no hallar casi nada en español sobre esta pareja, la segunda causa que me empujó ha hacer el mío. 

He aquí los resultados. 

Como segunda notita, están las estrofitas furtivas pertenecientes a una preciosa canción de Mago de Oz titulada _"El que quiera entender que entienda"_, himno maravilloso a ese amor que muchos tachan de aberrante, sucio e imposible, y que como dice Txus: "a quien coño le importa con quien duerme el de al lado." 

Finalmente, _**Agradecimientos**_ a mis Betas Nyaar y Raquel (slasheras de corazón) por sus amables y sinceras críticas a mi primer Yaoi. Muchos besos y abrazos por corregir los desastres O---^x^---O   
  
  
  



End file.
